


"C" Is For Cookie

by trueromanticist



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueromanticist/pseuds/trueromanticist





	"C" Is For Cookie

Yes, I totally used Sesame Street lyrics for the title. Be jealous.

(PS - my grammar sucks and this hasn't really been checked over, so yeah, errors galore probably.)

\-----

“Wait, are you sure it said two and a half tablespoons? I thought it was teaspoons.”

 

“No, it says T-S-P, that is tablespoon right?”

 

“No, that is a teaspoon. T-B-S-P is a tablespoon.” Blaine said wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of one hand. He looked over to Elliott who was still bent over the a handwritten recipe on the counter across the room.

 

“Well then, it definitely says two and a half teaspoons. My mistake.”

 

Blaine huffed a laugh, “What are you trying to do? Ruin my baking cred with Kurt? I have a legacy to uphold here, you should feel honored that I am letting you join in on my legendary bi-annual cookie bake-a-thon.”

 

“Blaine, man seriously, I really thought I was just coming over to jam a bit, I didn’t know there was going to be baking involved. When you called and asked if I would be willing to help I warned you that I am hopeless in the kitchen. My repertoire consists of take out menus and mac and cheese. I’m only helping you out with this because you asked and Kurt is one of my best friends.”

 

“Well, I appreciate your help. Twice a year I bake cookies for Kurt and then I take the excess to the local homeless shelter. I also know that Kurt will be overjoyed to see that we are playing nicely together.” Blaine said shooting a grin at Elliott.

 

“I knew it would only be a matter of time before you realized how awesome I am.” joked Elliott. “That and the fact that I am not trying to whisk your fiance away like some evil mustache twirling villain.”

 

“That helps.” Blaine said walking over beside him and glancing down at the recipe. “One teaspoon ground cardamom. Can you grab me the cardamom from the spice rack El?”

 

“Roger that.” Elliott swiveled his torso around and grabbed the cardamom before turning back and handing it to Blaine. Blaine added it to the mixture in the bowl and moved to the next ingredient.

 

“This recipe smells amazing,” Blaine murmured as he added ingredients left and right. “I can’t believe that for someone who doesn’t bake that you had it just lying around. Where did you say you got it from?”

 

Elliott looked up from his phone distractedly. “Huh? Oh, it was my Nana’s. She was a baker and liked to make different types of cookies for us as kids. I never used it but when you said you wanted to bake Kurt cookies, I thought it would be the perfect time to try it out.”

 

“What are you checking out? Am I keeping you from a hot date?” Blaine glanced at Elliott and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Elliott huffed out a sigh, “God, don’t I wish. Nah, I’m waiting to hear back from this Yoga retreat thing that I signed up for.”

 

Blaine raised an eyebrow at that. “Yoga retreat? Trying to get in touch with your inner zen? Because I really don’t think that would be a problem for you, you are the most down to earth, level-headed guy I know.”

 

“How do you think I got that way?” Elliott challenged with a chuckle and pocketed his phone. “Even I was not born this amazingly mellow. I used to get stressed out too. Yoga has helped me so much though. Made me realize that all that external stimuli is just nonsense. All that matters is how you feel about yourself on the inside. Don’t sweat the small stuff, you know?”

 

Blaine opened his mouth to respond when a loud, rumbling noise came from the direction of the living room followed by Kurt calling out his name.

 

“Blaine? Honey? Are you home? Oh god, that smells wonderful.”

 

“Kurt! Baby! You are home early.” Blaine pouted at him as he turned to greet his fiance.

 

Kurt looked at him and over his shoulder to Elliott and then surveyed the mess on the kitchen counters. “The diner was slow so they said I could go early. What are you guys up to in here? Hey El!”

 

“Hi Kurt!” Elliott smiled and crossed over to him to give him a hug.

 

Kurt hugged him back and smiled at the both of them. “So what’s going on? Is it time for the bi-annual cookie bake-a-thon already?” He looked around at the sheets of cookies laying across one counter. There were trays of chocolate chip, lemon bursts, and even some star-shaped sugar cookies.

 

“Star-shaped cookies?” Kurt smirked, “What did Rachel do wrong this time?”

 

Elliott choked on a bite of whichever cookie he stole while Blaine’s attention was diverted. Kurt walked up behind him and smacked him hard on the back, dislodging it from Elliott’s windpipe.

 

“Rachel didn’t do anything, it was the only cookie cutter I could find in the cupboard. Does she really have to make her ‘I’m Sorry’ cookies that often?”

 

“You have no idea” Kurt said with an exasperated sigh. He walked over to where Blaine had resumed mixing his latest batch of cookies. “Mmmmm, this one smells spicy. What is it?”

 

“This is El’s contribution. They are chai-spiced sugar cookies.”

 

Kurt moaned in appreciation. “The two of you are trying to make me fat.”

 

“Just more of you to love.” Blaine said smiling into a quick kiss he placed on Kurt’s lips.

 

“Gag.” complained Elliott loudly. “It’s bad enough I am habitually single without you lovebirds always flaunting your happiness in my face, thank you very much.”

 

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled before rounding on Elliott, approaching him from both sides.

 

“Wha-? What on earth are you both- ack!” Elliott let out a screech followed by a laugh when Kurt and Blaine both placed loud smacking kisses on his cheeks and hugged him tightly. “You both are certifiably insane and I don’t know why I put up with you.”

 

“You loooooove me, just admit it.” Kurt teased with a grin.

 

“I can’t,” Elliott said with a straight face, “Your pint-sized fiance will put a hit out on me.”

 

“Bet your ass I will Gilbert.”

 

Elliott turned to Kurt sorrowfully. “Sorry babe, we will have to continue our sordid affair in private.”

 

Just as the words left his mouth he felt something wet and sticky hit the back of his neck. Whipping around with a shocked look on his face, he faced Blaine who was standing behind him with a batter-covered wooden spoon raised in his fist. Kurt stifled a laugh behind one hand.

 

“Oh ho ho, you are dead Anderson.” Elliott threatened, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Bring it.”

 

Elliott reached down and grabbed a handful of flour and smooshed it on Blaine’s head. Blaine’s mouth dropped open. Kurt laughed loudly. Both boys turned slowly to face him.

 

“Kurt? You think this is funny?” Blaine asked sweetly, walking up slowly to his laughing fiance.

 

“Oh my god. You guys look ridiculous. You should look in the mirror! It’s going to take you forever to get the flour out of your hair Blaine! What with the gel and the-” he was abruptly cut off by cookie batter being smeared all down his face, from forehead to chin. He stood there silent and in total shock. Blaine smiled and wiped his batter covered hand off on the front of his apron before licking a bit of the batter off of Kurt’s chin.

 

“Wow El, this batter is delicious. Good choice.”

 

“Anytime.” said Elliott, walking up behind Kurt and smiling at Blaine from over his head. He lowered his chin to Kurt’s shoulder and turned to look at him with a smile. “What do you think Kurt?”

 

“I think,” Kurt said, calm and measured, “that you both better run because I’m going to kill you both.”

 

He whipped around quickly, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and grabbing a few eggs out of the carton on the counter behind him. He turned and fired at Blaine, hitting him in the stomach, egg smashing and running down the front of his pants. Blaine screeched and ran after him, chasing him around the kitchen table. They faced each other across the expanse of wood.

 

“Kurt. Put the eggs down.”

 

Elliott tiptoed up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, lifting him up off the floor as Kurt kicked and struggled to get free. Elliott laughed.

 

“Kurt! Kurt! Stop! If I promise to release you will you promise to call a truce?”

 

“Fine! Uncle! Uncle!” Kurt laughed. Elliott sat him back on the floor and held out a hand in front of Kurt.

 

“Hand me the eggs Kurt and I will let you go.”

 

Kurt sighed loudly and handed over the eggs. “Fine. Here.”

 

Elliott released his grip from around Kurt’s waist and Kurt turned to face him. Elliott smiled. “Hug it out?”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and hugged Elliott tightly. He felt the pressure on the top of his head a split second before he heard the crack and felt the cold goo ooze down the sides of his face. Pulling back sharply, he looked up at Elliott, with his mouth agape, neck scrunched and arms outstretched. Elliott leaned down and pecked him quickly on the cheek. “Gotcha.”

 

Blaine walked up behind and wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist chuckling. “El, you know we love you, but if you were smart you might want to leave right now while I still have Kurt restrained.”

 

Elliott’s eyes widened. “Good idea!”

 

He hurriedly grabbed his coat and gave Blaine quick hug and bent down to peck Kurt on the cheek again. “Bye Kurt! Bye Blaine! Talk to you guys tomorrow! I’ll be back to help you take some of those cookies to the shelter!”

 

As soon as the door shut Kurt turned to look Blaine in the eye. “Conspiring with the enemy now, eh Anderson?”

 

“Awwww come on Kurt, it was all in fun. Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” Kurt reached up to pull egg shells out of his mangled coif.

 

“I can help you with that you know.” Blaine said mischieviously. “It will be a hardship but I suppose I could join you in the shower to make sure you get it all.”

 

“Oh you can, can you?” Kurt raised an eyebrow. Reaching a hand to the bowl on the counter behind him.

 

“Mmmhmmm.” Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips before pulling back and running his batter covered fingers down one of Blaine’s cheeks and continuing down his neck. “You guys are right though, this batter is delicious.”

 

“HA! Well, you have me to thank for that. Elliott almost had me add two tablespoons of cinnamon instead of teaspoons. You should feel lucky that you are marrying such an amazing baker.”

 

“Well I have to admit, these are definitely the best cookies you’ve made thus far. Let me further show you my appreciation.”

 

Kurt pushed Blaine towards the bathroom, both of them laughing as Kurt licked the path the batter made.


End file.
